


Promises made

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair is thinking about him and Jim.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: Promises made





	Promises made

It's true that Blair promised Jim that he’d only stay in the loft for a week. And he really thought it was going to be that way, when Larry trashed the apartment for the second time.

But Jim didn’t kick him out. The deadline passed without being noticed. They discovered that, despite their differences, they got along very well and could live together comfortably.

Now, lying in the hospital bed after being drowned by another Sentinel, Blair was thinking how easily they had adapted to each other. But would Jim want to continue to the next step in their relationship?


End file.
